Near-term regulations (Tier2 Bin 5/Bin 2 and Euro 6) for CAFE, CO2 emissions and regulated emissions including NOx, CO, HC, and particulate matter (PM) are demanding advanced internal combustion (IC) engines with greatly improved combustion processes. While diesel engines are already very efficient, they are challenged in the US to meet future emissions standards at reasonable cost. Gasoline engines are preferred by customers in the US, but the efficiency of gasoline engines is relatively low. Homogeneous Charge Compression Ignition (HCCI) gasoline engines are dual-mode engines that utilize HCCI mode over a very limited low-load operating range. While more efficient and lower emissions when in HCCI mode, the net efficiency on a drive cycle is only a few percent better than a stoichiometric SI engine with variable valve actuation. Alternate compression ignition engines have been proposed that utilize gasoline partially-premixed compression ignition (PPCI). One such engine concept is called gasoline direct-injection compression-ignition (GDCI). GDCI provides low-temperature combustion for high efficiency, low NOx, and low particulate emissions over the complete engine operating range. Low-temperature combustion was achieved using multiple late injection (MLI), intake boost, and moderate EGR. New engine subsystems are needed to implement GDCI for practical automotive applications.